The retractable line divider is commonly used at an entrance of supermarket, mall, and other public places for access control.
So far, a conventional retractable line divider (50) comprises at least two free-standing vertical posts (51) which are separated with a preferred distance (as shown in FIG. 14), and each of the vertical posts (51) has a reel assembly (52) formed at an upper portion thereof. A plurality of engaging slots (521) are located around an outer periphery of the reel assembly (52), and an elastic line divider belt (53) is wound on the reel assembly (52). Moreover, an engaging piece (531) located at an end of the line divider belt (53) is configured to engage with a preferred engaging slot (521) on the other reel assembly (52), thus building the line divider and achieving access control.
However, the conventional retractable line divider is disadvantageous because the engagement between the engaging piece (531) and the engaging slot (521) cannot be disengaged quickly, and it may increase risks in emergency or disasters such as fire or earthquake. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a retractable line divider to overcome the problems presented above.